


唐顿庄园——危机

by carolwilliam



Category: Downtown abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolwilliam/pseuds/carolwilliam





	唐顿庄园——危机

　　朗酸软着身子起床，套上马修的衬衫摇摇晃晃地去厨房寻找爱人。

　　他们的儿子Hube上小学后就住在了学校，周末也是回来和爸爸们吃完饭就跑到奶奶家玩，这才是朗敢这么随便穿的原因。

　　马修摆弄着餐盘，背后被搂住，苦恼着：“朗，你知道的，我真的不擅长厨艺。”朗看向餐盘被烤黑的面包，捧腹大笑，待笑累后，才被马修深深一吻才结束。

　　马修把他抱起来坐在餐桌上，手指拂过他柔软的头发，挤进双腿间吻着他，手不自觉得向下摸着他露出的大腿，朗颤了颤，手向下伸去解开马修的裤子，触摸到火热的分身，收缩了下湿润的穴口。

　　昨夜被蹂躏的小穴还有些通红，朗轻轻地抚摸他的背部：“马修...”

　　马修揉了揉他湿透的下体：“朗，可以吗，会累吗？”“嗯啊...”朗敏感地靠在他肩头，“不会累，进来吧..”

　　坚硬的分身进入了火热的穴内，舒适地前后抽插，朗的臀部被抬起，紧张又刺激地环紧马修的脖子：“嗯...”

　　马修边抱着他，边走，走几步就让重力原因使分身进入更深，朗害怕又爽得落泪：“呜啊...马修...慢..”

　　马修把他压在墙上，粗壮的分身向前挺动，巨大的龟头碾压着他体内的每个敏感点，喘着粗气在他泛红的耳边讲：“朗，叫我老公。”

　　朗快要高潮，他泪眼婆娑，呻吟着：“老公...老公给我...嗯...啊...啊啊啊...”马修笑着吻上他，开始冲刺，抬起臀部往前冲撞，感受着肉穴完美的缠绕，耳边是朗大声的呻吟，感受到朗高潮时的猛然卷缩和热液，闷哼一声，射进了体内。

　　白日宣淫的结果是两人又在客厅，在浴室做了几遍，到最后早餐都冷了，朗也低声求饶说不行了。

　　朗看着他清洗自己的下体，脸红透了，而后被抱到卧室里好好休息。

　　吃完了午餐后，马修回到了被窝，摸摸他的体温，并没有发烧。

　　“马修，嗯，马修。”朗钻进身边人的怀里。马修摸摸他的头发，抱紧他：“朗，我的宝贝。”

　　在交际晚宴上，马修带着朗来参加了。朗紧张地握着高脚杯，这里的很多人他都不认识，

　　但是这不能妨碍他的举止优雅，得体笑容。这个笑容在看到唐特伯爵时僵硬住了。唐特摇着酒杯，朝他走来，深深吸了一口气后问：“朗，好久不见。”朗干巴巴道：“是的，唐特伯爵。”

　　他们在很久前就认识，在军队里，唐特是他的指挥官，对这个士兵有着过多的喜欢，而朗是冷血的，他拒绝了一次又一次唐特，离开军队后隐藏自己行踪来到唐顿。

　　“你..我想问...”唐特急切地想靠近他，想牵起他的手，朗敏锐地后退：“唐特伯爵，我已经结婚了，请自重。”

　　唐特苦笑了一声：“是和马修上校对吗？”朗不想和他过多交流，看向舞台中央，马修正在和一位身穿白色晚礼服的女人聊天，马修显然注意力不在上面，频频看向自己的爱人。朗对他笑了笑，唐特嫉妒地发疯，他扣住朗的手腕。朗惊异地瞪大双眼，防止被拖走扣住桌角：“你疯了，唐特。”

　　马修几乎是冲到了他们面前，揍了唐特一拳。

　　现场所有人都被这番举动吸引过去，唐特的脸微肿，放开了朗，吼道：“我是疯了！我爱你爱了那么多年，为什么你从来不看我一眼。”马修把朗护在自己身后，冷酷道：“因为他爱的是我，我们结婚了，你必须尊重我们。”

　　回到旅店后，关上门后，马修把朗按在墙上吻上他。朗与他的身体相贴着，两人深吻着，不给对方任何深度呼吸的机会。

　　“你应该告诉我，你和唐特伯爵的事了吧。”马修拉着他来到床边，缓缓地脱掉他的衣服。

　　朗身体上的吻痕还没褪去又被马修吮吸了一口。

　　朗一五一十地告诉他之前的事，用膝盖蹭蹭他的大腿，双腿间也主动地大张，湿热的小穴一张一合，肉穴因被马修的抚摸而分泌情液。

　　马修稳住呼吸，高高昂起的分身一下子进入小穴，引起了朗高亢的呻吟。

　　马修抽插着朗，怜惜地将他抱起：“朗，怎么会喜欢上我的呢？”

　　朗压抑住呻吟：“因为..嗯...你太勇敢，善良，虽然那时候你喜欢玛丽小姐，但是我，我还是忍不住爱上了你。”

　　马修笑了笑：“朗，我很感谢那天下午，让我遇见了你。”涨大的肉棒不遗余力的继续狂抽猛插，龟头撤到肉穴的入口处才狠狠的插入，淫水被龟头捣的到处乱溅。马修的手指也不闲着，突然伸到了下方，抚摸两瓣阴唇，并不时的拉扯一番。花唇早已外翻，被摩擦成了熟透的肉红色，粘在上面的淫水也被马修的手指糊的到处都是。

　　“恩啊...我...我要到了”被肏的舒爽不已的朗感觉到了肉穴中心的灼热，他知道自己快要到达顶点了。为了让男人能够更快的肏干他，居然将双手移动到了男人的双臀上，用力的推动男人顶戳自己的臀部，让男人借助自己的力量更深的捣进肉道的深处，更快的摩擦娇嫩的穴肉。

　　“嗯啊...不行了....啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”肉穴被男人的阴茎肏干的阵阵发酸，甜蜜的酸感带着无尽的甜蜜席卷了整个肉身，一阵清澈的春水从穴心处喷洒而出，尽数浇灌在紫红的龟头上，朗的肉穴痉挛着潮吹。

　　可是马修的肉棒还没有解放,在那痉挛的肉穴中堵着,粘液一丝丝的从小洞中淌出,沾上黑色的耻毛,这种香艳的场景更是刺激了马修的肉欲,不顾仍在高潮余韵中的朗继续提枪肏干起来。

　　扑哧扑哧的肉体拍打声回荡在偌大的房间内,和着床被摇动的吱呀声.一时之间,房内春意盎然。肉棒又是一个猛顶,直直的撞击肉洞中的花心,朗的肉穴立即对如此猛烈的冲撞做出了反应,本来已经绞的肉棒很紧的肉穴更是一圈圈向里裹了起来,好像是要把肉棒吞的更深。

　　“啊....马修.....”暴涨的阴茎终究敌不过那紧缩的肉穴,缴械交枪。

　　滚烫的精液像永远射不完一样一股股的打进花穴内部,烫的朗身体一阵哆嗦。朗也被刺激的经历了一次干高潮，含着男人的精液，看着马修满足的样子，吻上他。

　　洗漱完后，两人躺在床上，马修柔声地说：“朗，当我第一次看见你，就想亲吻你。”

　　朗耳朵发烫：“所以接着你吻了我。”

　　“我从未后悔。”

　　“我也是。”  
　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
